


All I Wanted

by Loptyrs



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but it gets soft, hand holding, hey i decided to rewrite lmao, i think, leo is mentioned for a minute yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: A rewrite of an old fic that you can find here!https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428656Some self indulgent belated birthday smut.





	All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at https://loptyrs.tumblr.com

Again. They were like this again. It had been the third time that week and she could feel her legs tremble from under his weight pressing her against the bookshelf. Sharp nails dug into the fabric of his cape as she tried to muffle her cries and moans in his shoulder. Tears were beading at the corners of her raspberry red eyes. Every nerve was on fire. Aching. Pulsating like white hot molten iron in the fire.   
  
He smirked at her. 

Niles didn't regret a single mark he branded in his princess's soft tanned skin. He branded her in many ways more than one. The bruise that flowered on her leg from the last time they met was still a deep purple. Even the slightest brush of fingers against it was enough for her to wince. Angry red bite marks were seared into her thighs from the last time he devoured her in the hot spring.    
She adored it. Corrin craved his lips and teeth claiming her skin and absolutely ripping her to shreds, sullying her from the inside out. Corrin couldn’t get enough of Niles claiming her. Filling her. Dirtying her.

No one would never want her now. She was dirty. Filthy. No better than some common whore who open her legs for just about anyone who gave her attention.    
Oh but how he craved her. She wasn’t the only one who was insatiable. No… he was the one who made her this way.  He was the one to teach her how to please him with her mouth. He was the one to guide her And he would never let Leon see the soft full breasts he had come to adore. He had learned to mark and bruise her skin and claim her as his, and his alone. 

And those noises of hers. Oh those sweet, decadent moans and cries of hers unleashed a beast within him. Niles relished in every whimper and sob that came from her. His hands grasped at her flesh greedily, selfishly indulging himself in her. The sound of a sharp smack to her rear reverated the room. Corrin’s cry of pain was muffled by his cloak. The corners of his lips twisted to a wicked grin. 

"Well now, aren't you the little slut, Lady Corrin?" Niles growled in his lover's ear, mercilessly thrusting in and out of her. His nails were digging into the soft flesh of her thighs.. "You love the feeling of my cock pounding you like this, don't you?"

She bit down on her lip, further attempting to keep herself quiet. Fingers dug into his shoulders and nails clawed at him, trying to keep herself close to him. Niles had caged her in, pressing her harder into the bookshelf. The furniture creaked loudly under their weight.  His thrusts had become choppy and desperate. His nose was buried in her neck, taking her in bit by bit, savoring her.   
  
“Niles, please… please let me come, Niles, please…” Corrin begged. Her desperate pleas egged him on. Pulling away to look at her, he smiled at her blotchy red eyes clouded with tears of pleasure. She had been flushed crimson from her cheeks down to her chest. 

"Come for me, Princess," he groaned in her shoulder, speeding up his harsh thrusts, hitting her in the place she wanted most. “Come on, come for me.”

Her climax sank its claws into her, ripping her apart slowly. Deliberately. She arched into him, head hitting the books behind her. Niles took advantage of the opening and latched his lips to her neck, biting her. The cry that ebbed from her lips was one of wanton desire. A cry that would be burned in Niles’ memory. And it was all for him. He made her do this. He was the reason why she was like this.   
  
And it was only round one. 

Niles was still eager to please his princess. Slowly pulling her up to him,, Niles lifted her in his arms, and carried  her over to her warm bed. Her breath was ragged. Corrin clung to Niles, arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. A thick line of his warm seed dripped down her thighs. 

Her body hurt. She wanted to rest, but she needed him. He made her feel something. Leo didn't love her. He had only seen her as his sister and nothing more. And she knew that. She knew it all too painfully well.  But what better way to ease her aching heart with torrid midnight affairs with the most sadistic of his subordinates. The depraved rogue would be the one to leave marks on her. The marks that someone actually desired her.

However, after it all. After the dust had settled and their skin had cooled, Niles took to the night and left her in the dark. Alone.   
Corrin would sob. Loneliness consumed her like black hole. Corrin knew Niles wouldn't love her either. No. Not outside of a lustful way.    
The comfort he gave her was fleeting. She felt the throb of longing strike as soon as he stayed for moments too long, holding her. It was only substance for so long until the waves of night washed all the art and beauty from the sand. Nothing stays forever. Not even the deep bruises he left on her.   
But, it would never work. She was a good fuck to him; she was his whore. No one loved the whore.

"Corrin. Look at me."    
His voice snapped her back to attention. Her dark ruby eyes met his single sapphire eye. She hadn’t even realized she was getting teary eyed. 

"Did I bite you too hard?"

He wasn't supposed to care...

"No. I'm just a little tired," she lied. 

Niles didn't believe her. Her eyes held a sadness he knew all too well. Unbeknownst to her, Niles had felt something bloom in his heart. An unrequited feeling of affection took control of him. It wrenched his scar tissue ridden heart, squeezing it.  Of course she was his Liege's adopted sister but still, he couldn't help but relate to the pain she felt. She loved him. But he would never love her. Not now not ever. Her body was so accustomed to his rough hands. But her heart was fragile and already so cracked.   
  
Niles frowned.    
"Don't lie to me, Corrin. I know how you are," he said sternly, reaching out to brush snowy bangs from her face.   
She was ethereal. It was a  damn shame to see her so sad. She felt so out of place. Corrin was a stranger in the land she called home. He saw it every time when she tossed her head back in wanton pleasure. He heard it when she moaned softly as his lips ran across her soft neck, leaving possessive marks at her pulse.

He wasn't supposed to care about her. But oh gods he did. He did care, and far too much for a sinful man such as him. He ruined her. Soiled her from the inside out. But he didn't mind it.

"I don't--"

"Corrin."   
His voice was forceful. Niles brought her close to him, kissing her tenderly. Her soft lips were compliant and she kissed him back. It was strange, just kissing without any roughness. It had been too long since either of them had ever been kissed so gently. Eons. Who knew. They were both lost in it, drowning in an embrace that was gone for far too long. 

Lying her down on her bed, he sat up and brought her legs around his hips again. Slowly, he slid back in her, shivering.    
This time, it was much different than the rough and hard sex they were both used to. It was strange, but comforting. The drag of her hands down his back sent a chill down his spine. The simple gesture  sent a sort of foreign pleasure rushing through his veins. 

He savored this moment. Her marked body under his was writhing, arching. His movements were slow but deep. Every drag of his length was painfully slow. Slow enough for her to whine is name more than a couple times to get what she wanted.    
Niles drew Corrin’s legs higher, locking them around his own hips. She gasped. Arms locked around his neck, desperately trying to get him closer to her.    
  
"I want you...all of you..." Niles hissed, leaning down and kissing her more. His kisses were frenzied and passionate, leaving her absolutely breathless. 

"Niles...oh gods...please go harder..."

Grinning, he obliged her request, not increasing his pace but his power behind his thrusts. He had his lips latched on whatever unmarked skin she had left. Niles was a mad deprived. Fleeting things such as intimacy and affection were all but lost on him. Everything about this was so slow but hard and deep. He could die right after it all, his heart giving out from the thrill of making love to his liege’s sister. And he loved it. He loved...her. He loved Corrin. Of course he loved her.

He hated leaving her every time they met. He'd kill to just wake up at her side just once. At least once. He was a fool. He was a damn fool but he had spent all his life alone. There was no reason why she should feel alone as well. Niles so desperately wanted to tell her. As much as he loved making her sob his name, he loved hearing her gentle cries and her tender touches. Her cries got louder and louder as she neared her climax. It fueled his own lustful desires. Nothing brought him so much satisfaction and pride as being the cause of his sweet princess’s pleasure. 

"Niles... oh gods, please..." She whimpered, clinging to him. Nails dragged down his scarred back, making him wince. But he didn’t mind it. Not one bit. The bite of her nails egged him on, pounding in her. The air surrounding them both was too hot. It was all too much, and they were both so drunk on it.    
“Please… more…”

"Fuck, Corrin..." It didn’t take long for his self restraint to snap. He lost all rhythmic motions, and began to pound in her again, making the bed creak under their weight. His forehead pressed against hers, holding her close to him. He never wanted to let her go. Fear of her disappearing from his arms gnawed at him, pulling at his heart.    
His lips pressed against hers in a desperate kiss. 

This was what love making was...   
  
And oh gods he loved her.  He loved her, he loved her, he loved her… it was more than he could bear and he couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. 

"Niles...!" She sobbed his name in his shoulder. The warmth in her stomach pooled. She felt like a cup that was overflowing. And there was no way to stop it. She was helpless as her own climax washed over her, drowning her. Whiteness swallowed her whole, dragging her under the waves of pleasure. Tears stung at her eyes. It was too good. It was too much, and yet… it wasn’t enough. 

"Corrin...wh-where…” he asked, trying to control himself.  As much as he wanted to see his essence dripping out of her onto the soiled sheets, Niles needed to be careful. He didn’t want to be too reckless with her. She wasn’t ready for the chaos he would always inevitably bring. Corrin deserved so much better.    
  


Corrin choked on a sob. Everything was so sensitive. Too much and she would explode from the overload.    
“Inside…! Inside me, please, Niles!”

His own orgasm was slow. Prolonged. He pressed his lips to hers again, trying to muffle his own moan as he came.    
Corrin shuddered as she felt his hot, sticky seed fill her. Warmth buzzed through her, lighting her on fire. 

They collapsed together in a messy heap in her bed. The two struggled to regain their breaths, gulping in air. Their hearts were pounding in tandem. Sweat had clung to them.    
Niles had rolled off of Corrin, freeing her from the confines of his arms. 

A lump formed in her throat. She knew what would soon come once they regained what was left of their sanity.    
Tears stung her eyes again. But... something was different. The weight on his side never left. It only increased when he rolled on his side, facing her naked back.   
Niles didn't get up. He never left.  Instead he pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around her tummy. His nose was buried in her hair, drinking her in. All of her. 

Corrin was confused. Why wasn’t he leaving. "Niles, are you alri—"

"I love you," he said suddenly, voice muffled by her messy white hair. 

The lump grew. Her heart stopped. 

"I love you, and it kills me to watch you love someone who won’t love you back.”

The words stung… but they rang the truth. But what she couldn’t wrap her head around was how he loved her. Why? How? He...he loved her? Her? The traitor? The whore of Hoshido?

No.    
No he could never love a whore like her...he wasn’t that stupid. 

"Niles..."

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. But I want to be the one you can trust. I want to be the one who makes you safe. You deserve everything, Corrin…” He paused, taking a breath. The ache in his chest worsened. “And… I want to give the world to you.”

She couldn’t believe it. This was a joke. Right? "Niles, I–"

“I want you to know that all I want is you. You make me feel…whole. And I want to make you feel complete too.”

Corrin turned to face Niles. Wine red eyes were full of big tears. Some had rebelled against her, slipping. She stroked his cheek. A large smile bloomed on her lips. It was genuine. Real. Pressing a tender kiss to his lips, she held him.

"Don’t let go of me... "

Niles smiled. He pressed a kiss to her lips. It was soft. Gentle. Tender. One that was long overdue. Fingers wove together, locking. A spell of drowsiness overcame them, taking them both in together. 

"Hold my hand. I want to wake up to you at my side." 

As she drifted to sleep she felt, like for the first time in her life, she felt...at ease.


End file.
